Approving a God
by rinappe
Summary: Have the Gods truly fallen to require approval from a mortal? (Satoteru for zafirosatoshi)


Afuro Terumi was described as a God in human form. He had overwhelming beauty, brains and a charismatic aura you could never ignore. Everyone fawned over him, wanting to get close to him in any way possible. His beauty earned him the nickname Aphrodi, derived from the Greek goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. Yet, this gorgeous god was troubled. Deeply troubled.

He had fallen in love.

A man, no taller than 5'2", plain as day to anyone. Short purple hair nestled above a black headband, slanted orange eyes that warded everyone off, a scowl that never left his face, and bruises and wounds that marked his every fight. He was Mutou Satoshi, the one Aphrodi had fallen for.

It seemed peculiar for others, why would he, someone blessed with such gifts, fall for him, a man of average? The answer was simple really.

He remembered it as clear as day. It was the first time someone had turned him down so rudely. Aphrodi had simply asked for directions of the stadium at the time and Mutou instantly shot him down.

"I'm not obliged to answer to pretty boys like you," he growled, sharp eyes glinting like knives, threatening to cut him. It sent a chill down his spine, but it didn't infuriate the so-called god.

The second time it happened, he was the captain of the opposing team. Eisei Academy and Zeus Junior High were having a practice match, for fun and games.

"May we have a fun match, Mutou-Kun. I'm sorry if I left a terrible impression on you the last time," he chuckled, trying to soothe the glaring aura of the purple-haired midfielder. He held his hand out for a handshake, a sign of peace.

"I don't want to touch the stained hands of cheaters," the other spat out, slapping the hand away.

This ended up in a huge apology fest by Kiyama Tatsuya, with Aphrodi trying to reassure him that everything was fine. It truly was.

This attitude of Mutou's intrigued him instead of infuriating him. He was extremely interested in him, how he acted so opposite as compared to others. No one had ever treated him this way, never in his life.

He tried again, after the match. He chased after him instantly, curious as to find out what made Aphrodi seem so unappealing to Mutou.

"Why I act this way to you? Because you think so highly of yourself," the purple-haired man stated as if it was not obvious enough.

"Pardon?" the blonde raised an eye in disbelief, a scoff accidentally slipped out.

"Yeah, just like that. That attitude of yours, this attractiveness that makes people fawn over you as if you're of so much value. You think and you wish you had that much value," he sneered, the words pouring out and stinging like boiling water. "You just take it all in just because you're pretty. No one tells you you're wrong, or that you've made a mistake. Oh, I detest that."

"Go on," Aphrodi insisted, ruby red eyes sparking with curiosity and amazement.

"What are you, a masochist? Creepy, you're grossing me out," Mutou exclaimed, disgust clear in his tone. "If you showed an attitude as good as you think look, maybe you'll actually seem decent for once."

And so he tried for Mutou. With the help of other Eisei members, Aphrodi would be there to pick Mutou up, accompany him on walks and be his companion everywhere it went. He persisted to get the approval of this purple gremlin.

"Aphrodi-San, why would you bother? You have us here!" Heruse Arisu protested against his actions.

"There's just something... enchanting about him," it barely came out as a whisper, but Heruse could hear the sincerity behind it. The first year could only pout in reply, no longer daring to question him.

Aphrodi asked Mutou once more, whether he had gained his approval, one evening. Had he progressed at all?

"One thing's for sure, I'm so used to your pestering, it's like you've been doing this my entire life," he groaned, one hand scratching his head in frustration. The blonde's face brightened immediately, satisfied with such a comment.

"I'm going to work harder from now on," he hummed to himself.

However, the gods of reality were cruel.

Aphrodi was just escorting Mutou home when they got cornered into a dark alleyway. Two burly men twice the size of them had followed them and pressured them to a dead end.

"Pretty prize, you got there, gremlin," one said, intentions obvious to all. "Hand'er over."

"I'm a guy, you big hunk of nothing," the blonde scowled, hoping to change their minds with that fact.

"And what difference does it make?" the other bully smirked, his grin full of malicious intent.

Aphrodi could only cower, eyes wide in terror. He hated conflict above other things after the Football Frontier. The rage, the negative energy, it was frightening what those things could drive people to do. Fighting wasn't exactly a choice either, Mutou already saw him as a filthy cheater, he wouldn't want to add violent to that.

But he didn't want to be useless either.

He wanted to fight them. He had to fight them for Mutou's sake. It was his fault in the first place that they were in this mess and he had to solve it.

Aphrodi knew the reality however. Going against those his age was simple enough but them? Their strength was clearly overpowering, and one look at them could send a shiver down one's spine.

'Ah, I could do Heaven's Time,' he thought to himself. 'If Mutou-Kun cooperates, I'll be able to get him through too!'

But fear was stronger than logic. He looked down to avoid any eye contact, not wanting them to sense the fear in him. He tried to budge his arm but it refused to move. It was frozen in place, trembling greatly.

"Aw, the little beauty is afraid," the larger of the two mocked. "Too bad your escort can't protect you." They cackled, frustrating Aphrodi to no end.

"He-Heaven's..."

He felt a soft touch on his arm, gently reassuring him. The trembling stopped and Aphrodi looked up from the ground to meet the fiery orange eyes of Mutou Satoshi.

'I'll take care of them,' those eyes seemed to say, and Mutou turned to face the men.

"Is the little boy going to try and fight back?" the squinty eyed brute of the pair mocked, cracking his knuckles. "Sadly, your efforts would be in vai—"

His words were cut off by the force of Mutou's fist. It made him lose balance, and he fell with a booming thud.

"Yes, this little boy is going to fight back," he glowered, eyes lit up with rage. "And you're not getting out alive."

The standing bully shivered at the dominance asserted in the purple-haired boy's voice, but his pride won over.

"Why, you...!" he growled, ready to throw a punch of his own, but he was too late. Mutou had kicked him square in the stomach, a fatal area for many.

It left the man on his knees, choking from the impact. Aphrodi could only watch as the fury let loose on the men. Was he terrified? Amazed? Or did he feel both? It was too much to describe, seeing the one you love let hell loose.

"You think you can take whatever you want, however you wish, huh?" his eyes flickered with flames as he growled. He grabbed one guy's head by the hair to meet his face. "Well, listen up!"

"The only one who can touch this god is ME!"

The blonde's face immediately flushed red, heat rising throughout his body. Before he could react any further, he was scooped up and out of the darkness of the alleyway.

"Come on, 'pretty package', it's about time we got you home," Mutou said loud and clear, an obvious sign of triumph over the two men.

Aphrodi could only stay silent all the way back. His mind was still processing the events that had just occurred, slow of the intake.

 _"The only one who can touch this god is ME!"_

The beauty god's face flushed again at the thought of the claim. Had he really meant it? Had Mutou finally given some consideration on him?

"Mutou-Kun?" he broke the silence, wanting to ask him directly.

"If you find it uncomfortable like this, you could always tell me to let you down you know," he answered.

Despite seeing a new side of Mutou that day, Aphrodi loved this side of him too. The kind, caring boy deep inside his exterior of coldness. The boy who just wanted to make people feel happy.

"No, not that," the blonde shook his head, then snuggling it into the other's shoulder. "I love it like this."

He felt the heat rise up against Mutou's skin and he could only laugh.

"T-then what is it, you narcissist?!" the purple-haired boy's words were harsh, but that was due to embarrassment on his part.

Do you like me now? Will you consider me your friend for now at least? Is there a possibility that we could end up going out? Aphrodi wanted to ask all of these, but only two words came out.

"Thank you," it came out a whisper, soft and loving. All of his feelings were put into these two words, hoping to reach to Mutou.

"Guess I'll have to keep protecting this so called god," he sighed, but a small smile crept onto his face. It never disappeared either, and it was the best smile Aphrodi had ever seen on him.

With that, the blonde had confirmed everything all over again. The purple haired male had a violent attitude, was too short, wounds that seemed to scar his body and had a foul mouth. Yet, at the same time, he was gentle in his own way, had a large heart that made up for size, had marks of his successes and only said what he felt was best for others. All his flaws was what made Mutou himself and that's what Aphrodi fell for.

Maybe one day, Mutou would come up to him and say the words he wished to hear. Maybe one day they could have a family and raise kids of their own. Maybe one day, he'll be approved of. But, one thing is for certain.

Afuro Terumi truly was in love with Mutou Satoshi.


End file.
